a very insane family reunion
by RyoNanami
Summary: Dante's mentally hurt...what'll happen to him? Last chap up! PM me or leave a review if u wanna sequels... A
1. Opening

Um...my first story in Devil May Cry... oh and this's not yaoi..., it's just mere insanity and family love that just came across my mind...anyway, enjoy... ^^

* * *

_Dante..._

"Vergil?"

_Dante...can you hear me?_

"Yes, Vergil... Yes..." Dante smiled how long he wanted to hear this voice again... so long...

_Dante... look down the cliff..._

Dante looked down the cliff he stood nearby, under the cliff there was a wide blue sea, and he soon found himself smirking at it, his body starting to loosen down.

"Vergil, what's wrong with the sea?" If you pass by him you would thought he was insane, talking to himself like that.

_Dante... I want you to jump down the cliff..._

Dante's eyes widen, "Why?"

_Dearest brother, come with me... Don't you want to see me? Mom? Dad?_

"Mom... Dad... Vergil..." A family reunion in the heaven huh? Not a bad idea... His steps are getting closer to the end of the cliff.

_Come closer... You're almost there... Come with me... Here... with all your family down here... Dante..._

Dante smirked, he fell down, rebellion has been left on the cliff, he thought off bringing it with him, but maybe not, ebony and ivory's more then enough.

"DANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy it... thx 4 reading it...


	2. Unconcious

Next chp up!...sry if it's too short...

* * *

"Oh lord... Why..."

Along the long white corridor, there sat a blonde girl having her hands up sobbing, another short black hair with one crimson red eye and another sky blue eye. Besides them beside the blonde girl there stood a teen with white hair, long dark blue coat and a red shirt under the coat, trying to comfort the crying blonde.

"Trish, Dante'll be fine... After all, he's the son of Sparda..."

"B-but..." Trish murmured, the young man smiled sadly. The emergency light turned off, and the doctor walked out from the room, removing his mask.

"Doctor, how's the patient?" The white hair teen asked, his expression shows that he was worry sick about Dante.

"He had just passed the critical moment, he'll be fine by now, but he still remains unconscious..."

"When can he awake?" Trish asked, even though Dante's still unconscious, but she was glad Dante's fine now.

"I can't estimate... It's up to him." The doctor looked at his watch and said again, "I'm sorry... I had an appointment later on, if you wish to visit the patient, you may... But try don't stimulate the patient too much."

"Thank you doctor."

"Darn it, why I must arrived there that late!? If not, Dante wouldn't..."

The short black hair girl yelled out loud, Trish sat beside her, trying to comfort her. "Lady, it wasn't your fault..."

"How come Dante suddenly jumped down from the cliff? And he left rebellion behind, which was odd..." The white hair teen spoke out. Lady and Trish looked at him; they began to feel suspicious as well.

"I don't know, Dante just jumped down the cliff when I just arrived there..." Lady said. Her eyes set on the ceiling. 'What happen to him before I was there?'

A few hours later, Dante was still in his usual mischievous look, hanging his bright red coat with him, walked out the store with one of his naughty smile. He told Trish to inform Lady not to bother his mission this time; he needs the money to pay off his dept.

And usually when Lady get this information from Trish, she'll rush to the scene because how much she loved to wreck off Dante's job and get his share of money. But the scene she expected to be bloody and gross didn't really turn out. But a scene that Dante just jumped off the cliff, closing his eyes with some kind of... satisfaction.

The next thing she knew she was screaming his name and pulled out Kalina Anne and she jumped down with it. Thanks to the weight of Kalina Anne, she was able to catch Dante's body and struck Kalina Anne between the rocks. It really took her lots of time to lift Dante up from the bottom of the cliff, so she called for Nero.

The white teen, Nero uses his devil bringer to bring the both of them up from the bottom of the cliff, and send Dante straight to the nearest hospital. Trish was called after that, she ride her bike and rushes there as fast as she can.

And there's it... The son of Sparda, Dante... was still unconscious, lying helplessly in the bed. His breathing was heavy and his chest rise up and down heavily as well. Lady, Nero and Trish can only see him suffer all this, but cursing themselves hard under their heart hard... Why can't they help Dante but instead standing here do nothing!?

Trish still sobbing while she hold up Dante's weak and limb hand to her cheek, she feel that Dante was extremely cold. She pulled up the blanket for him.

How long he's going to be like this? No ones know...

* * *

wanna know what happen to Dante? check it out in the nxt chap! (sry, i like to torture the chracters a bit...XP)


	3. regain concious

3rd chap's up...plz R&R so u guys cloud tell me where shold I improve... thx 4 reading anyways...

* * *

_Hey... How long is he lying here? He's not dead? Is he? The figure wandered around the darkness, the little glimpse of light strike him, as he sees the daylight once more..._

_Maybe it's enough resting for him..._

Three weeks... Dante's been in his bed for three weeks! For god sake, how long is he going to lie there anyway!?

It was Lady's turn to take care of Dante, the bright red apple swirl around her hand; she sighed and put the apple away. Before she could called out to Nero and begged him over because she's extremely bored, then...

"Ugh..."

She stood frozen, then turned back slowly and what she finds out was definitely a surprise... Dante's AWAKE! She rushes out the room and shouted for the doctor, the doctor and nurses rush into the room in the speed of light. While then Lady drew out her cell phone and dialed Nero and Trish.

After few minutes, Nero, Trish and surprisingly, Nero brought Kyrie along as well. "H-how is Dante?" Trish asked, her both hands were on Lady's arm.

"The doctor said he'll be fine, only in a weaker state."

The three of them seem relief. Then they went in the room, it been three weeks they haven't listened to Dante's voice, although it's annoying...

"Yo, old man! How are you feeling?"

Nero busted in first, Dante's head turned a little to them, the same idiotic smile appear at his face. "I can't see how worst it can be anyway... And, is it me, or are you're getting shorter, kid?"

Nero glared at Dante like he was telling, 'Say that again and I'm going to burst your head off with Blue Rose...' Dante understood that glared and chuckled, like he will be threatened by a kid...

Lady, Trish and Kyrie smiled in relief. Dante looks pretty normal and well now, but still the question still lingered around Lady's mind.

"Hey." Lady said as she pulled an armchair near Dante's bed, Dante turn to her while she sat on it.

"Why did you jump off the cliff like that?"

"What did you say Lady?"

"I said, why the hell you just jumped off the cliff like that!? My heart nearly stopped when I saw that scene."

"Lady? A-are you serious?"

Dante looked at Lady, this time, and even serious then before. W-what the hell he just did? Jump off the cliff?

"Of course I am!"

"B-but, Lady... I-I don't remember being that... I just jumped off the cliff..." Dante looked at her like he was thinking, 'You're joking, right?' Lady's jaw almost dropped opened, don't remember being that he just jump off the cliff?!

"Who am I?"

"You're Lady. Arkham's daughter and your real name is Mary."

"She?" Lady pointed at Trish.

"She's Trish. A demon that had been created by Mundus, which uses my mother DNA..."

"He and she?" Lady pointed at Nero and Kyrie.

"He's the idiot kid Nero, who can't even protect his own girl, Kyrie. Hey, come on kid. Grow up!"

"Shut up." Nero murmured. Dante pointed at him. "Hey, I heard that!"

Lady looked at Dante again, then looking back at Trish. Trish looked worry as well, did he really forgot about the scene? Or is he trying to hide away the truth...

"Dante, be truthful... Don't you remember about it anymore?"

Trish looked at him. He shook his head, "Really Trish... I don't remember being that I was jumping off from the cliff..."

Memory lost! That had to be it! Dante has just suffered from memory lost! The four of them sigh in relief. But then the next thing Dante said scared them...

"It's funny... But, I thought I saw Vergil before this..."

* * *

Ok...nxt chap...i hope it soon will b up...,


	4. gone

4th chap... yeah!had to make it fst!! sry if the story's too short...

* * *

"It's funny... But, I thought I saw Vergil before this..."

"Dante, don't scare me... Vergil's long dead..." Trish looked at Dante, even worrier.

"No Trish... It's different! I don't... just like see him with my eyes... I-I heard him most of the times, it's like he's inside me..."

"Dante..." Trish shook her head lightly; Dante still can't accept the fact... The fact that Vergil's dead, in the island of Mundus. Everyone knows that!

Dante starting to tremble slightly, his face's getting paler then before, his hands were up, scratching his head hard. "Arch... It hurts... My head..." Dante curled himself into a ball-looking shape; his body was cold and shaking.

"Dante? Hang on please, Dante..." Quickly Trish runs out the room to call for the doctor. While then Lady, Nero and Kyrie tried to calm Dante down, Dante was still murmuring the words, "It hurts... It hurts..." Lady can't help but she strokes her hand against Dante's white hair, hoping that it would calm him down faster.

The doctor arrived and checked on Dante, Dante was then given a dose of medicine and an injection. He was then fast asleep. "How was Dante, doctor?"

"The patient just needs more rest, and try not to stress him too much on thinking back the past, if he were to forget, we can't do anything..."

"Thank you doctor..."

The doctor nodded his head and rushes off to another patient. God, he's busy... The four of them sat on the bench along the corridor, Nero turned to Lady and Trish. "I haven't heard of this... Vergil... Who's he?"

Lady sighed. Then she said. "Vergil's Dante elder twin brother, he's already dead long time ago before Dante met you and Kyrie. Gosh, even though Vergil tried to wipe out the whole world once, he still thinks that he didn't meant to do that... He was a naïf..."

Lady put her hand against her head, shook lightly. Trish continued. "I met Vergil before as well, but that time my master Mundus already defeated him and makes him his slave... So I don't really talk to him because I am also busy myself..."

"By the way, you looks a little like him..." Lady looked at Nero, this time even carefully. Nero jumped back, mouth wide opened.

"You're gotta be kidding me... I don't even know him!"

"Nah, I said just a little... Maybe I just think too much..."

Nero give out a sound of relief, Kyrie giggled a little. "We'll check Dante out next week, the doctor did advise that... Nero! It's your turn to look after him..."

"Okay, fine..." Nero then turned to Kyrie. "You should go home and rest first; Lady will fetch you home..."

Kyrie nodded her head obediently, and then followed Lady and Trish out from the hospital. Making sure that they were left safely, Nero went into Dante's room, and sit beside his bed.

_Dante..._

Vergil?

_Can you hear me?_

Duh, I am not deaf...

_You idiot, of course you're not deaf..._

Where're you, Verg?

_I currently can't show off myself..._

That's a pity, Verg...

_I don't need it, thank you..._

Verg? Where're you going?

Hey? Verg?

VERGIL!!!!!!!!!!

Nero shot up from his chair; he thought he heard Dante screaming... He looked around, oh shit! Where the hell's he now!?

Nero rushes out the room and run the entire corner around the hospital, but there's no sign of Dante... He drew out his cell phone then called Lady and Trish.

"Get back here! Dante's GONE!"

* * *

Whoo~check out what happen nxt in d nxt chap ok? plz R&R thx...^0^


	5. found

okay, let's go on reading!!

* * *

Dante's wandering around the corridor... Where's he? Why's he here? How he get here anyway?

He continued walk around to find anyone, but unlucky for him, there's no one, and it was damn quiet here... Where the hell's he anyway!?

His head starting to ached again, he lean against the pure white wall, holding his head with both hands. It's so painful... A lot of voice's talking inside his mind, he starting to get dizzy, and he fell to the ground, left no more strength to walk on again...

"Dante!"

Lady, Trish and Nero were still searching for him. But they still can't find where he's... They're getting worried. "Dante'll be fine, right?"

Trish asked, tears lingered in her eyes, Lady pat her shoulder, "He'll be just fine Trish... Don't worry, he's not a kid anymore..."

"Lady, why didn't I notice that building before?" Nero pointed at the building at the other side of the hospital. It was old and dark, somehow it looked dirty too.

"I heard that the doctors said that the building over there's to keep some old record files or something else... I think there's also a corpse room there."

"Can ever Dante be there?" Nero asked, Lady looked at the building. Then marched off quickly to the building...

Dante tried to get up, the light along the corridor flickered on and off, soon it was turned off, and it was so dark that Dante can't even see the way. Dante stood up, with the help by leaning against the wall, he tried to walk, he doesn't want to stay here, and it gives him the creeps.

He thought he heard sound, very soft but still clearly can be heard by Dante. He turned around; his back facing the wall, the dark corridor looked so familiar... Somewhere...

"_Dante, no matter what happen, do not come out from this hiding spot..."_

"_Mom... What about you?"_

"_I'll be fine..."_

_But all he knew the next thing was his mother's terrifying scream and his brother, Vergil was screaming as well, blood splattered everywhere, some even landed on Dante's cheek..._

"_Is all are executed?"_

"_Yes, all the Sparda's wife and child have been killed."_

"_Good, now let's return this news to master Mundus, he will be very pleased..."_

_After Dante saw the monsters left, he slowly crawls out from his hiding spot, and then stood up, but his poor legs were trembling hard, he walk slowly to the living room..._

"_Mom...? Vergil...?"_

_That was like his end of the day, he fell to his knees, can't believe what he had seen... Blood was everywhere... no sign of his mother, no sign of Vergil... nobody's here... just him alone, with the scent of his own family's blood..._

"Aah!!"

Dante screamed again, he fell to the ground again; he buried his head in his lap, crying helplessly... His body was trembling, and then he thought he smelled something else too, and it was so familiar...

Corpse

Yeah, it's the same scent, that horrible smell! He stick close to the wall, one of his eyes peek at the other end of the corridor, he thought he saw something... Something moving... No... Don't come any closer! Don't!

Dante screamed hard in his heart, his cheek was wet with tears, and his hands were on his head, it really hurts... Don't come near me... Go away! DON'T!

Dante felt 'it' touched him, he shrieked at 'it', then he felt something warm wrapped around him, and the fear inside him was vanished in instant. This's not a corpse, corpse aren't this warm.

He looked down, and saw Trish hugging him tightly, he felt... relief. Yeah, he was so glad... They found him... "T-Trish..."

"Dante, I am glad you're okay... I am worried."

Lady bent down, "Where have you been?"

"We were worried sick." Nero continued.

"I-I... I don't know... I-I... When I was awake I am already here, I-I am scare..."

Dante said, as his tears starting to roll down again... Trish hugged him tightly; she felt his body was so cold. He had a very bad shocked.

"I want to go home... I don't want to stay here... It's so scary here..." Dante murmured, shaking his head. Lady pats his head, calming him down...

"Yes, yes... We'll bring you home..."

Dante drifted to sleep after Lady said that, it was like a kind of magic word that let him calm down so fast...

"Let's go..." And the three of them walked away with the sleeping Dante...

* * *

nxt chap will b up soon!


	6. paranoia

enjoy

* * *

"Doctor, it's okay to check him out from the hospital?"

Lady asked the doctor, the doctor take a look at Dante, who was now toying around with Trish's hair. His eyes were tired and lazy; his state was worsening then before. He really had a big shocked.

"If you could take care of him everytime, I see it should not be a problem." The doctor answered. Then write something on the paper he was holding.

"Thank you doctor..." The doctor walked out the room. Lady turned to Dante. "Dante, now it's alright... We're bringing you home, okay?"

Dante slightly looked up to Lady, his dry lips opened. "R-really? You're not lying to me, aren't you?"

"Of course not..." She bended down a little to pat Dante's head. "Why I have to do that for anyway?"

Dante lowered his head a little, and then nuzzled against Trish. Lady looked up to Nero, "Won't mind helping Dante pack his stuffs?"

"No problem..." Nero turn to the cupboard, he pack out Dante's clothes, he hid ebony and ivory inside his dark blue coat, and carefully place Rebellion into a guitar case that Dante always bring along.

Lady went out the room and helped Dante checked out. Just then when she was filling in a form, she looks at the bracket labeled, _Family_.

"Miss, did the patient have any family? You must fill this up, because if he needs any more special treatment his family will be dialed." The nurse explained.

"Uhm... It's possible for... a guardian?" The nurse looked at Lady. Lady looked back at her.

"Miss, are you his wife? No, you're still young to be one... Are you his girlfriend?"

Lady's blood began to boil. **"Who the hell wants to be that stupid, moron, idiotic, pizza freak's bloody GIRLFRIEND!!!!!????"**

"U-uh... Miss..." The nurse only found out that she spoke the wrong word.

"Plus! He has no..." Lady stopped. The nurse tilted her head to the side. Yeah, he already lost all his family...

"Miss?"

"He lost his parents since he was young..."

"I am sorry to listen that; doesn't he have any siblings as well?"

"His twin brother... passed away too."

The nurse kept quiet, Lady lowered her eyes, and her hands grip the pen hard.

"Miss, its okay to write down your phone numbers, and anybody else who was also his guardian."

"Sure."

The nurse left Lady alone at the counter, her mind soon came up with another solution. _What if... Vergil really still alive!?_

Nero take every thing belongs to Dante out from the room, Trish half dragged Dante out as well. "I will carry Dante..." Trish nodded and let Dante slowly crawl up to Nero's back. Dante nuzzled his head towards Nero's back; Nero was trying hard to ignore it.

_Dante..._

Dante shot up, he straightens his body, he whisper, "Verg?"

Nero look back at him, "What's wrong, Dante?"

"Verg... Vergil... He's calling me..." Dante wanted to get off from the younger back, but his grip was so strong, he just can't break out.

"Dante, you're just imagining things." Nero said, but he's worried. Nowadays Dante keeps seeing things, or maybe hearing...

"N-nero, let me go, Nero, let me..." Dante struggle off from Nero, he landed himself on the ground, wanted to walk further down the hospital corridors, but was stopped by Nero.

"DANTE!"

"Please Nero... I want to find Vergil... I want to..."

"Dante! Stop!" Nero hold Dante closed to himself, caressed his hair softly, doctor said he had paranoia, so they must take good care of Dante. "Dante, stop, or you want to stay here then?"

Dante shook his head vigorously, "No, N-Nero... don't... don't..."

"Let's go home." Dante lowered his head, he silently climbed up Nero's back, Nero settle Dante down then walk out from the hospital main entrance. They never notice the small figure in the corner, smirking.

* * *

nxt chap'll b up soon


	7. taking over

Go go chaps!

* * *

Dante wandered around the shop, Devil May Cry, he walked pass his desks, full with rotten pizza boxes, then around the old radio, at last he sit on the couch, nuzzled his head against the pillow on the couch.

Nero helped Trish bring Dante's stuffs up his room; Lady brings the packet of medicine into the kitchen, and then gets a glass of water to go with the medicines.

"Dante, you should take your medicine now..." Lady walked out the kitchen with a tray of medicines and a glass of water. Dante sit up immediately, and he looked up to Lady.

"Do I have to take all this horrible things?"

"Yes, but its just temporary, you don't have to eat them everytime..."

"B-but, I am not sick..."

Lady sighed, and she picked up some of the medicines. "Yes you're... Only you didn't notice it..."

Dante shrugged, then swallowed every single medicine Lady gave, and then fell asleep in the couch. Lady then walked away quietly, Nero and Trish had just finished keeping Dante's stuff. "Trish, you and I will go to the hypermarket to buy something to fill up the refrigerator; I bet there are only pizza boxes inside..."

Trish nodded and followed Lady out, Nero sat on Dante always loved armchair, when he almost fell asleep he heard Dante murmured again...

"Verg?"

'Verg? That must be Vergil', Nero thought.

"Where're you?"

Nero keep on listening, he didn't intend to do so, but... What else? Just curiosity... Dante suddenly shot up from the couch, his eyes seem lifeless, he slowly walked towards the door, Nero stands up and run towards him.

"Dante, where're you going?"

Dante seems like he can't even receive what Nero said. The coldness under his eyes scared Nero, but he tried ignore the glare. He continues to ask.

"Dante, go back to sleep..."

Dante somehow, smirked. His icy blue eyes glare at the white teen, his left hand swiftly grab Nero's neck and squeezed a little, Nero shrieked.

"D-Dante..." Nero coughed. Dante's squeezing tighter and tighter, and the smirk on his face grew, his blue eyes were like...turning red. Nero's devil arm reacted, his devil arm clenches Dante's arm a little by not hurting him, Dante let go, then turn away and slammed the door behind him.

Nero coughed a little and placed both of his hands under his throat. '_Man! I thought he's still weak and... Hey! He just took his medicine a few minutes ago, in large quantity too! Where that strength came from? His demon inside him? No, but he's acting real strange...'_

Nero took Red Queen with him and rushed out the shop, along the way he checked if Blue Rose is with him, until he felt two more guns behind his jacket, it's Dante's, Ebony and Ivory.

Rebellion's still at the shop, Nero scowled. Why can't he just left Ebony and Ivory back at the shop? It's kind of... Heavy...

Nero wandered around the alley; he thought he smell blood here. He turns to a darker alley; he continues walking until he met up some of greed and gluttony. He smirked and pulls Yamato out his devil arm, along with Red Queen, ready to slaughter down another few scum.

Dante awake and found him sitting at the corner of the dark alley. He shivered a little, how he gets here? He tried to stand up, but his headache was eating him, he stays down and holds his head with his hands. '_It hurts...'_

He looked down the alley; the darkness makes him shiver again.

"_Dante, no matter what happen, do not come out from this hiding spot..."_

Dante holds his head again, '_Stop! Don't think back!'_

"_Is all are executed?"_

"_Yes, all the Sparda's wife and child have been killed."_

"_Good, now let's return this news to master Mundus, he will be very pleased..."_

Dante felt his tears streaming down his cheeks, _'No! Don't! It's so painful...'_

Dante looked around the alley, but he was too afraid to peak even at the darkness, he was afraid that the memory will come back; he curled himself up near the corner, trying to shield himself from the eeriness away from him.

"_Die Dante... DIE!!"_

"Aaahh!!!!!!!!!"

His dark red and black demon aura began to lost control, things around him began to collapse, himself of course, will soon collapse with the building he bought down a few minutes ago, his demon realm's taking over and ready to destroy everything including his own body... Dante continues to cry, ignoring the collapsing building a few meters away from him, he's too pain to notice anything...

Nero sensed Dante's strong demon aura, his devil arm started to glow. _'Shit! Dante!'_

* * *

What'll happen to Dante? collapse and die... or what? go on the nxt chap n find out! pls R&R(plz b kind thx...)


	8. she

Sorry, the beginning's a little confusing...but no mind, plz enjoy!^^

* * *

Crying...

Dying...

Fainting...

Give up? Or go on? He doesn't know...

"Dante!" Whose voice's that? Vergil...? Nope, this one's a little childish... Nero?

"Dante! Stop!" Nero hugged Dante tightly, Dante tried to struggle away from him but Nero holds tighter.

"Dante, it's alright now... Wake up Dante... Shush..."

Dante shivered a little, and then slowly nuzzle himself towards Nero arm, he felt warm and safe, and he closes his eyes and slept. The dark red and black demon aura started to faint away, Nero pat Dante's back slowly, and then he slowly piggy-back Dante back to the shop...

Nero slowly walked towards the shop, he thinks back along the way. Why Dante's demon aura suddenly lost control...

_Flashback_

_After the last greed was slaughtered, Nero rushes towards the way that the aura was released. He felt something not good will happen to Dante, if he ever goes to him late._

_He arrived at the dark corner, building starting to collapse, but luckily Dante still remained alive from all the collapsing buildings. Nero walked towards Dante in a quicker pace, he knelt down in front of the devil hunter._

"_Dante!"_

_Dante still remained silence, he was hiding his face away from him, from the world, what's wrong with Dante? He looks... scare..._

"_Dante, it's me... Nero." Dante curled himself even more, his demon aura is spreading wider and almost blew Nero away from him._

"_Dante!"_

_It's him, or Dante started to react towards Nero, he opened his swollen red eyes at Nero, Nero hugged Dante, trying to give him some warmth._

"_Dante stop!"_

_Dante seems to scare him as well, he tried to struggle himself away Nero hugged him even tighter..._

"_Dante, it's alright now... Wake up Dante... Shush..."_

_Dante gave up and nuzzled himself in his arms. Nero sighed, and piggy-back him back to the shop..._

_End of flashback_

Dante still clung to him tightly, not wanting to leave Nero's warmth arm. Nero sighed and caressed Dante's silver hair; Dante slowly calmed down and sank back to the couch.

Nero turn and watch the city from the window in the living room, nearly half of the street was destroy by Dante's demon aura. Nero sighed again; watching back Dante limp body in the couch, his body was still shivering...

Dante shot up suddenly, he screamed. Nero rushes to him and calm him down, Dante keep screaming, his tears rolled down again, he curled up to himself, hitting Nero's hand away.

"Dante... It's alright now... Please, calm down Dante..."

Dante stopped crying after long few minutes, Nero mouth almost dried up for comforting him. Lady and Trish came in with bags of groceries. Lady scanned around the room then finally sets her eyes on Dante and Nero.

"What's wrong Nero?"

Nero, who still caressing Dante's hair, made a face which like saying, quiet please. Lady and Trish nodded and went in the kitchen silently; Nero whispered something in Dante's ear, Dante just simply nodded and let Nero carry him to his own room.

After Nero tugged Dante into his bed, left the curtain half down then close the door halfway so if in case anything happens up here, they can get here faster.

Lady and Trish already finished putting away the groceries they bought into the refrigerator and some in the cabinet. Nero sat on the couch, caressing his head.

"What's wrong with Dante when we're gone?"

"We saw some building collapsed along our way here... What exactly happen?"

Nero sighed again, he looked up the ceiling. "Dante lost control..."

"Lost control!?"

Lady and Trish nearly shouted together, Nero shush them down, and then continue...

"Well, it's just like he... Arch, it's damn complicated!" Nero took a deep breath. "I was supposed to look after Dante while you two are gone, but then after you both left he suddenly shot up, well... He somehow don't look like himself, like... he was controlled by someone, and he almost killed me! Then I chase him down a dark alley, kicked some demons ass, finally found him in the corner of the alley. And he was like... His demon realm is taking over himself and destroying everything near him, and somehow I just comfort him and he calmed down then me piggy-back him back here."

Nero drew a breath and was satisfied his explanation, Lady and Trish sat and listened, mouth wide opened. "He... attacked you?"

Trish asked, shocked. Dante never attacked anyone close to him, like Nero, Kyrie, Lady and herself. Okay, let's count Vergil in too because he's still Dante only relative...

A loud bang slammed the door opened; there stood a girl with a long black hood, somewhat they felt that her grin is eerie.

"I never knew we have to confront this faster then I thought..." The girl's grin grew. "But, never mind, it'll be fine though..."

* * *

nxt chap!who's the girl!?


	9. Vergil

Yes!keep on reading folks!!

* * *

_**Somewhere away from Devil May Cry...**_

'_Shit, how long I have been wandering around here!?' The tall man wandered around the dark alley, looking around seems like he's lost. Nope, HE'S LOST..._

_He finally stepped out from the alley, 'Fresh air! Finally!'_

_The sense's back, fear, needed company, lost, alone... He looked down the street, there laid the shop Devil May Cry... Demons jumping up, down and around the shop, it looks like trouble..._

'_It's going to be a busy day...' The tall man thought and walked towards the shop..._

_**Back to Devil May Cry**_

Demons starting to dance around Trish, Lady and Nero. They got their stances ready to fight, Lady fired a bullet towards the crowd of gluttony using Kalina Anne, Trish quickly electrode some of the demons which wanted to proceed upstairs, she don't want anyone or thing to bother Dante.

Nero slashed down some greed with Yamato and fired another few bullets using Blue Rose towards the wrath ahead. The girl in the black hood just smirked and swiftly walked towards the stairs. Nero tried to stop her but was blocked by a few gluttony. Even Lady and Trish were blocked and busying slashing and firing bullets at the demons surrounded them, the girl was free to go...

The girl arrived in front of Dante's dim room, she stepped in and found Dante curling himself up in the sheets, it was so obvious that Dante can't really sense anything because he's too weak, plus he refuse to do so as well.

"Dante..."

The girl's skinny pale hand almost reached Dante's face; she will do this perfectly this time. Then, he, the son of Sparda, Dante will be hers! And only hers!

"Where're you thinking to start on first?"

The girl shot back away from Dante's bed, she glanced at the man stood beside Dante's bed. 'No! How he...'

The same silver hair, same face, same blue eyes, except his were icy cold, the trend blue coat swinging with the wind from the window that he uses as a entrance. The girl clenches her fist. She murmured. "Vergil..."

"Surprise, or..." He scooped up Ebony beside Dante's bed and pointed at the girl. "Good bye?"

"Damn you!" She dashes out the room, Vergil chases her, and tried not to make any sound so he won't wake Dante up, but Dante won't notice anyway, he's too tired to think or even move...

The girl vanishes in the middle of the air where she decided to jump off from the stairs instead of running down it, the demons too run along with their master, all vanished within a second, left Trish, Lady and Nero in the middle of the room, gasping for air.

Vergil walked down stairs calmly, not until Lady and Trish noticed him, they gasped. Nero looked at them, confuse then look back at the man so strange and mysterious, he gasped as well.

Same silver hair, same face, same eyes... Dante?

Lady seems like she had read Nero's mind, she grabbed his arm, shook her head at him. "He's not Dante, Nero... He's... Vergil."

Vergil's lips curl up, he twirl Ebony around his hand then tossed it to Trish. Lady wanted to say, it's an illusion! It must be! But, it was so true... He's alive! Vergil's alive!

"Vergil... I thought... you have dead... long time?" Trish asked, she bring Ebony near her, she still felt the heat where Vergil holds the gun tight, he has body temperature, and he's really alive!

Before Vergil say anything, his eyes set on Nero, then his devil bringer. He sensed something familiar inside that arm. He marched towards Nero and caught Nero's devil arm up, Nero was shocked by his extremely fast speed and strength, he tired to struggle of but it was no use.

"Vergil! What're you trying to do!?" Lady yelled at Vergil. Vergil just simply ignored her and squeezed Nero's devil arm a little more harder, but this was torture for the poor kid, his tears almost flow out of pain, Yamato was fallen into Vergil's hand.

"I see you've been keeping it, kid..." Vergil examined Yamato while he let Nero's devil arm go, Nero slammed hard on the ground. He looks up towards Vergil, "Y-Yamato..."

"It's mine kid." Vergil sheathed Yamato near him, it's good to have it back, he missed it... Nero then thought back, Dante did say Yamato was originally belonged to his twin brother, Vergil... So he has no excuse to claim it back, seems it's no longer his...

Dante's cry shocked them, Lady, Trish and Nero rushes upstairs to check Dante. Before turning away, Nero looks back at the man who reclaims Yamato. "A-aren't you coming too? I-I thought Dante was your brother..."

Vergil's face color drained, his hand shook a little. In his mind he senses that horrible feelings again, fear, lost, alone... It sucks! He walks out the shop, before fully taking his leave...

"I can't see Dante right now; it would be his worst nightmare... I'll be back to check on him again..."

"But!" Nero screamed stopped Vergil. "He missed you badly, he doesn't feel like, he's home... It's..."

"I know... I can understand that..." Vergil turned his back towards Nero. "But, it's still not the right time..."

The door was then shut close, and there left silence and Nero's alone thoughts...

* * *

Nxt chap'll soon be update...thx 4 being patient...^^


	10. no food

Whoo~sry 4 waiting...i'm busying with my exams lately... 15 isn't a good life! 0.0

* * *

It was not long then Nero was return to Dante's room. Dante looks very pale and frightened. He curled up into a ball shape beside Trish; Lady's pulling the blanket close to him.

"How...is Dante?"

Lady looked at Dante then back to Nero, she shook her head. "His mind's fragile and weak; he can't... be the normal-self for... I can't guess..."

It's hard for Dante to be himself again, with all this memories torturing his mind, he's all break down.

"Where's... him?" Lady asked, Nero dumbstruck a little, him? Then, he gets it...

"He told me that it's not time to meet Dante, he left..."

"That jackass..."

Lady scolded, Trish sighed and looked at Dante, who was now mumbling something weird again. Trish pets his head, Dante shivered a little but then clamed down, he leaned himself closer to Trish.

"Poor thing, how long he's going to suffer?" Trish asked, left the other two sighed, and then was left alone in their thoughts.

It wasn't long for them to stay with Dante; they eventually take turns to look after Dante. It was already three weeks after the mysterious girl attacked them; Dante shows no recover even after so many days of resting. He sometimes will shout at night because of having nightmares, Lady, Trish and Nero was always trying to comfort him but his state was getting worsen than ever.

"Aaahh!"

"Shush Dante, it's alright... It's alright..." Trish hugged Dante, she let Dante buried his head into her chest, and Dante's body was shivering like it was winter now. Lady sighed, she wanted to walk near Dante, feed him the medicine he was holding. But Dante shrieked and smacked Lady far from him; he didn't want to get hurt...

Lady gets up, the phone rang and Lady picked up, just then Nero was just finish having his bath. Kyrie's in the kitchen cooking lunch for them.

"Devil May Cry... Yes... We'll be there in five minutes..."

Lady hangs the phone, she carries Kalina Anne, Trish slowly let Dante lie at the couch, and get her own twin guns with her. If there's any job, Lady and Trish will handle it, they wanted Nero to take care of Dante. Since he's more capable and Dante relied on him much more then them.

"We'll be back soon then!"

Lady and Trish waved to Nero and walked out the shop. Kyrie's still busying in the kitchen, Nero seated himself near Dante. Dante moved a little, and then slowly crawl towards Nero lap; he sets his head on Nero's leg and fall asleep.

The door suddenly opened, but in a very soft sound. Nero gets ready with his Blue Rose, hoping it was just another customer. The blue coat shines under the sun, his silver hair spikes up and has the same blue eyes as Dante.

"V-Vergil?"

Vergil look at Nero, then Dante on his lap, sleeping. He walked near towards Nero; he bent down and caressed Dante's soft silver hair. Dante moan a bit then turn his body around, his face is now facing Vergil, but he didn't know.

Vergil looked at Dante's face carefully, then stood out and walked away. Nero looked at him, confused. "Why aren't you staying, Vergil?"

"I can't."

"You can."

"He's weak, kid. He cannot be frighten, am I right?"

Nero shrugged a little. Dante in his lap, turn around again, murmuring weird stuffs again. "I know that, but..."

Vergil walked away, before he fully takes his leave. He turned to Nero. "Hey kid, he's going to wake up, so prepare something sweet, like strawberry sundae maybe. I remember him like that kind of food..."

"W-why?" When Nero was going to asked why, Vergil's gone. Nero sat there puzzled, and then Dante suddenly shot up and cried. Nero was shocked by that and rushing to calm him. 'Damn! Why I have to do the babysitting!'

'_Hey kid, he's going to wake up, so prepare something sweet, like strawberry sundae maybe. I remember him like that kind of food...'_

Nero stared at the floor for a moment; he gently lay Dante down and rushes into the kitchen. Kyrie was boiling a pot of soup, and it smells real good. Kyrie notices Nero was searching something in the refrigerator.

"Nero, did you need anything?"

"Do we have any strawberry sundae?"

Kyrie thought for a moment then opened the freezer. She took out a cup of strawberry sundae. "This?"

Nero's eyes brighten up when he sees it; he took it and leaves a peck on Kyrie's forehead. "Thanks Kyrie!" And rushes out the kitchen again.

"Hey, Dante..." Dante stopped crying and look at Nero, his eyes then locked on the pink, cold, strawberry sundae!

"Strawberry sundae..." This was what it came out from Dante's mouth, he come up with that oh-so-pathetic smile to Nero. Smile? Wait, wait up! Dante's smiling!

Not noticing Dante's weak hands is trying to reach out the strawberry sundae Nero was holding, he was shocked and confused. Vergil do knows everything about Dante, and he knows lots!

'Why my hands feel so empty? I thought I am holding the strawberry...' Nero looked down and saw Dante happily scooping the strawberries into his mouth. Nero looked at him for a while... He then realizes something.

"DANTE! NO FOOD ON THE COUCH!"

* * *

I know the ending is kinda crappy, but...sry sry sry...A hope can upload the nxt chap soon!^^ R&R?


	11. break down

finally, i guess this will be the second last, or maybe third last chap...cz it's ending...u know, mayb i should try boyxboy someday...

* * *

He marches straight to the group of scarecrows, the sword in his hand shines under the moonlight. The scarecrows sense him and charge at him, blades on them swing around their so-call-hand...

He grinned, his sword swings gracefully around them, and then he stopped. A soft click was heard when he sheathed his sword, it was not as good as Yamato, but it still works out fine. The scarecrows shattered into pieces, their blood splash over the street.

He actually don't care much about the demons, his icy blue eyes then lock on the girl behind the lamp post, with a black hood over her small figure. She grinned. "Taking revenge for your baby brother? He'll die soon though..."

He crossed his arms, "Like I am that free, I'm just taking for my _own_ revenge. Mundus secret subordinate?"

The girl laughed, she stepped out from the darkness, the black hood dropped down, and her face was pale white. Half of her body's disfigured, half of her golden hair turns silver. That makes him twitched.

The girl senses his twitch and gives another annoying laughs. "Does this looks familiar to you, Vergil?" Her hands caressed her half silver hair. "Oh, this silver hair looks like yours right? Or to be more accurate, your baby brother's?"

Vergil was now, pissed, he grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to charge towards her. "I guess you have figured out what am I going to do with your baby brother..."

Vergil's anger risen, he hates when someone uses the word 'baby brother' to signify that stupid twin of him. "You're going to use his demonic power to restore your body? That's ridiculous."

"Why not?" She grinned. "Oh, and he's going to break soon. Why don't you stay back and watch the rest?"

"Shut up!" Vergil charge towards the girl, she stepped away and disappear into the darkness again. "Oh, before you forget, let me remind you. The show's going to start tomorrow evening. At the cliff you fell to hell!"

Vergil twitched again. He kept his sword; his next stop will be Devil May Cry. Why? He asked himself everytime he's going to there, maybe he wanted to killed that girl because Dante's annoying feelings' haunting him all day, or what else?

He hates him. HATES! But why now he's helping him, he never loves him. But when he first track down his feelings and sees he suffering that night, his heart ache, like a parent going to lose their child. Then another day he saw Dante sleeps on the kid's lap, so innocent, but fragile.

He's going to collapse soon, he'll never smile again, he'll forgets everything, every memory they shared, every memory he had with his friends, he's losing everything, and soon he left nothing but his empty shell.

His foot's now stepping in the shop, he sensed Dante's sleeping, he can go in, for now. The door open softly, he sees Nero, Lady and Trish, at the living room, obviously, waiting for him...

"You're back?"

Lady broke the silence, Vergil looked at her. Arkham's daughter, she was indeed having his eyes. Then on Trish, he met her once, who looks like his dead mother. Then Nero, he was new, and he's holding Yamato.

"What brings you back here, Vergil?" Lady's impatient tone rang again. Vergil look around, no sign of Dante, upstairs he guess.

"Just a little..." The words stopped at his mouth almost immediately, visit? More like telling them another bad news. A click sound can be heard, he lifts his head, looking at Lady, now pointing her gun at him.

"Don't make me blow your head, Vergil. What did you want!"

Vergil immediately twitched, before he reached his hilt, he sensed something. He immediate turns away. "No you don't!" shouted Lady.

A bang sound can be heard, and another scream. Not from Vergil, because he dodge it, but from Dante. The four of them turned to Dante, now sitting at the edge of the stairs, trembling and cover his ears. Vergil took a step back, he can't see him now, not now, he will...

"Vergil... I'm scare..."

The words Dante mumbled out from his mouth hit straight his heart. Go back! Step away! If he sees him now, he'll break down even more, step back Vergil! Step back NOW!

The other three comfort Dante, Lady regretted firing that bullet; she didn't know Dante's coming down. Then they sense someone coming near them, they turn, there stood Vergil. He bowed down besides shivering Dante, he slightly hugged Dante, and Dante shrieked a little at first but then slept in Vergil's arm...

"Vergil... come home..." Dante mumbled again, in his sleep, he didn't know, or never know, that Vergil's near him. Vergil let Nero take Dante, then he walk away...

"Vergil, something bad is happening to Dante, right?"

Trish asked, she looked at Vergil's back. He never comes here without a reason, and she hopes she's wrong about the bad news. But she's right. Vergil nodded slightly, "Dante's going to break, tomorrow, evening..."

Trish gasped, her tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Why, why him?"

"Don't ask me; ask the one who causes him to be like this." Then he dashed away, he can't stay long, HE CAN'T.

Nero caressed Dante's silver hair, Dante turned around and mumbled something they didn't understand, Lady looked at Dante, then Nero. "I hope he'll be alright..."

The next day was just fine as always, Lady and Trish hunting demons and a good paid, Kyrie busying in the kitchen, cooking, Nero babysitting Dante, who always ran around the living room, and sleep at the couch when he's tired.

Soon, it was evening, but nothing still goes wrong, Dante happily feeding himself a good spoon full of porridge, Kyrie smiled at Dante stupidity act, Lady and Trish being cautious about what Vergil told them yesterday night. It was just normal...

"Nothing goes wrong..." Lady said, seeing Dante already fell asleep in the couch, she starting to talk, but softly.

"But Vergil came here; _himself_ to tell us about this, he's never a comedian..." Trish spoke, her hand slowly caressed Dante's hair. Nero sighed and turns the radio off, Kyrie's in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.

"Maybe it's a trick?" Lady spoke. Nero stood in front the radio; his eyes gazed outside the window. It's raining right now, it somehow resembles to their situation now, frustrated, confused and cautious.

Dante shot up suddenly, his eyes glow red, just like when he activated his devil trigger, but this feelings' not the same as last time. It was cold, full with lust of power, he run out the shop within five seconds even Lady, Trish and Nero can't catch him.

"DANTE!" The three of them shouted, and chase him out the shop.

"This's just getting better, don't you think?" Then the eerie sound of laughing rang throughout the street, and the dark figure preceded her next destination.

The cliff where Vergil fell to hell!

* * *

Okay, i'll keep updating!support me eh?


	12. show time

Nxt chap, i think it still need time 2 finish this...but soon!enjoy!

* * *

Why god's this cruel? Did he really want every creature he created die? Why he made every single being suffer?

He wandered around, here, where his nightmares started, Vergil drop down from here and fell straight to hell. The memory hunts him again, he screamed and his legs feel weak to support him, he knelt down.

His tears rolled down from his eyes like a river, he's trembling hard and getting cold. He sat at the stiff ground, his hands were on his head, 'Arch, its hurts... its hurts...'

Then his eyes widen, he look around the area. Lady said he jump down from the cliff before, here... it's here? Dante look up again, and then around, he remembers again.

_Flashback_

_Dante shot down the last demons, he smiles and keeps ebony and ivory in their respective place. Before he left there, he scanned around, his heart suddenly arched._

_Here, is where his brother, Vergil drop down to hell. Why couldn't he catch his hand that day? Why?_

_The next thing he knew he pulls out ebony and pointed at one of the edge, "Get out or I'm going to shoot."_

_A laugh can be heard, there stand out a girl, in black hood, her golden hair flows with the wind, her pale face grinned. Dante chuckled while twirling ebony, "So babe? What do you want? Maybe after ten years I'll go out with you..."_

_The girl laughed again, she lifts her hands, a few scarecrows were form, and Dante give another chuckled and took ivory out. "So you're not a talking type, huh? And you summoned all this demons?" Dante pointed ebony at her, his smirked grew. "Didn't your mommy teach you little girls must be gentle and sweet?"_

"_Heh... Sorry, I don't have parents." She chuckled too. Her hand starting to form a strange shape and soon it forms a sword shape like substance. Dante just 'tch' and walk forward the girl. He suddenly charges at the scarecrows first, easily shooting down every single demon he dashed towards the girl._

_The girl somehow was amused Dante's speed but she blocked his bullets away calmly. Dante soon giving up shooting and drew Rebellion out and slashes her. The girl half figure was ruined, she stood there, look at her deform figure._

"_No...!" The girl cried. Dante just walk swiftly towards her. The head of ebony and ivory was pointed at her head. "Now just disappear..."_

_The girl suddenly launched at him and scratched him with her so call sword. Dante hissed a little and pull the trigger, but he missed her head._

"_Hey! That's not cute, you know!" Said Dante while he examined his injury, but he knew it will heal anyway... Just when he wanted to shoot at the girl again, she was gone. Dante sighed and keep ebony and ivory._

_He bent down and picked up Rebellion, which lies alone on the ground. When he picked Rebellion, he suddenly felt weird. Like something's in him, his mind, his body..._

_He started hear strange voices, all around him, he covers his ears with his hands, his face color started to drain. His legs felt weak and he drops to the ground... A voice, he heard again, but it was so familiar..._

_Dante..._

_His eyes widen, Vergil! It's Vergil! He's back! He stands up quickly, he looked around. There's no one but him, he chuckled softly. He must be hearing things..._

_Dante..._

_It rang in his mind again, his head hurts, and he wanted to reply. But he was scare, what if it's a trap?_

_Dante..._

"_Vergil?"_

_Dante... Can you hear me...?_

_Dante suddenly felt happy, it's not a trap, it's really Vergil! It's him! How long, he missed him. Since his death, he himself started to escape from the shop who he calls home once. He's lonely, even though Trish's with him, he still felt lonely, he don't want to be alone sitting in his favorite armchair, starring nothing but blank ceilings._

"_Yes... Vergil... Yes..." He called out to him again, he hopes that Vergil can hear him, and he soon gets himself a satisfying answer._

_Dante... Look down the cliff..._

_Dante get twitched, what's under the cliff anyway? Marshmallows? Or even better, pizzas! He chuckled and asked his brother again. "Vergil, what's wrong with the sea?"_

_Dante... I want you to jump down the cliff..._

_Dante's eyes widen, jump down? Is he insane? "Why?"_

_Dearest brother, come with me... Don't you want to see me? Mom? Dad?_

_He looked down the cliff, yeah... Maybe Vergil's right. If he jumps down from here, he can see mom again or maybe his dad. A family reunion in heaven huh? Not bad..._

_Come closer... You're almost there... Come with me... Here... with all your family down here... Dante..._

_End of flashback_

He screamed, his head started to spin, he curl himself into a ball shape. Vergil won't want him to die? Won't he?

"Are you scare, Dante?" Dante froze, this voice... He knows this voice somewhere...

He turned to his back; the black hood girl is standing behind him, with a big smirk on her face. Her face can be clearly seen that it's deforming... Yeah, he makes her deforms...

"W-why...?" He can't do anything, he's unequipped, he's weak, and he's going to die...

"Why?" She pulls Dante's face near her, let him sees the ugliness in her face, he did this, and he's going to pay! "Look at my face, Dante! Look! It's all ugly because of you! You know how girls care about their beauty?"

Dante shivered, damn! Where's everyone else... Wait, how he ever get here? How? "You forget how you came here don't you?" The girl smacked him to the ground, Dante cursed. 'Damn! Why there isn't any energy left? What kind of son of Sparda he's...'

"You been 'summoned' here... Dante... And oh, don't worry about your powers." She grinned. "It's going to be mine soon! And you too will be mine as well!"

Dante felt nauseous, he's going to faint, get over it Dante! Just hang on, find something to hit her head or something... Before he could think any further, his mind ache. He started to scream out loud.

Get out of my head! GET OUT! Dante's mind filled with all the memory he had when he was a kid, together with Vergil, his birthday, receiving the silver chain of a red amulet as his birthday present, as Vergil took the golden chain, then when Mundus killed all his precious ones, blood splattered everywhere, Vergil's back, meeting him at the Temen-Ni-Gru, fight with him, and Vergil fell to hell, be Lady so-called-friend, meets Trish, arrive at the Mundus island, fight with a creature named Nelo Angelo, then dropped a amulet, the amulet supposed to be with Vergil...

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Dante screamed louder and louder, now he remembers it, the next second he knew, he's losing it.

The girl laughed in her eerie way, "It's going to be done soon, my dear. You, Dante Sparda will be mine, your power, your memory, your mind, EVERYTHING!"

Dante whole body started to tremble, his tears rolled down his pale cheeks, he's losing it, and no he can't lose it! Not his memory, not everything... No... His memory seems to betray him, leaving him, leaving his head, he can't hold them, and he'll be alone, again, forever...

Dante sat there lifelessly, his eyes still widen in shocked, tears still can't stop flowing down, wetting his pale features. The girl smirked, she bowed down and looked at him, when her hands almost touched him, a slash can be heard.

"Get away from him, Aries." The girl's hand dropped beside Dante, she looked up, and she grinned. Yes, he's here, Vergil...

"How's my show, Vergil? Did this satisfy you?" Aries laughed again, the slash seems no effect on her, yes, it's because she's slowly absorbing Dante's demon power. Vergil lays his eyes on Dante, he was sitting on the ground, nothing, yes nothing but only his shaking body and endless tears.

Vergil walk near Dante, he slowly hugged him, Dante can't feel anything now, with no memory, no more feelings in him, he left nothing but an empty shell, his heart's shattered, he's fully nothing but a broken soul and mind, sitting there with no aim, no life, no nothing.

Vergil caressed Dante's hair, and let Dante sit aside, he will fight, he loses his own mother already, and he doesn't want to lose his brother. Vergil stood up, the coldness in his eyes increases, he gripped Yamato hard.

"The only way to free Dante from your grasp is to slash you into pieces." Vergil said firmly, his eyes lock forcefully on Aries, Aries just chuckled.

"Can you? Vergil?"

"Why not?" Vergil grinned coldly, Yamato started to shine under the moonlight, its show time...

* * *

thx 4 reading n favourite this story! plz r&r so i might can change my grammer errors...thx!


	13. when it ends

finally, this'll end soon! thx 4 being patience

* * *

A crash can be heard, only flashes of light can be seen between them, Aries sword liked hand crashes with Yamato sharp blade. Vergil slashes everything he can; a sound can be heard again, it's the sound of motorbikes.

Nero, Trish and Lady jumped down from the bike, they were surprise by what they seen. Vergil was fighting their enemy! Lady and the others scanned the area; they saw Dante sat aside the fighting pairs, trembling hard.

"Dante!" Lady went up to him. Dante's blank expression was shown to her, Lady slightly hugged him, she brings his head near her, and Dante just sat there, nothing, yes, just nothing. Trish and Nero went up to him as well, they were worried, Dante's just sitting there, trembling and crying silently.

Nero looked at the fighting pairs; Vergil swings Yamato like it was part of him. Even Aries can't catch up with him. Then Aries thought of retreating, since she got Dante's everything, there's no use fighting and wasting her time here. But Vergil had no intended to stop the fight, he swings Yamato continuously at her, she's starting to back up near the cliff.

"Damn!" Aries cursed under her breath, she swings her sword at Vergil, Vergil dodge and Aries smirked. 'Here's the chance!'

She swings her sword forcefully at Vergil's stomach, a big cut formed and blood splattered on the ground. Vergil cursed under his breath, he pressed his wound lightly, 'It'll heal soon...' He thought.

'While that took his attention, I'll just slash that brat into two!' Aries rushes towards Dante, whose was being cuddled in Lady's arm. Nero and Trish tried to block Aries but they were both ambush by another few scarecrows.

Lady took out one of her gun and pointed at Aries, who still rushing towards her like mad. She doesn't want to scare Dante, but she's getting closer, what to do... what to do!

A slash again can be heard, the spikes of silver hair started to fell down his forehead, covering his icy blue eyes like Dante. Vergil stood in front Lady and Dante, the sword slash trough his stomach, the same wound which was about to heal.

Lady's eyes widen, she never, NEVER expects this to be happen, and will Vergil be okay? Can he survive from that? She knows that he's the son of Sparda, like Dante. But that slash is almost deadly, another few stabs and he are gone from this world. She felt Dante shivered in her arms, she look down, tears starting to fell down from Dante's swollen blue eyes.

"V-Ver-r-gil..." Dante start to talk again, his hoarse sound rang inside Vergil's ears, Vergil wanted to look back, so badly, before Dante loses every memory they share, but his wound hurts, it hurts so much, his wound, his heart.

"V-Ver-Verg-il..." Dante cried, he sees him now, he misses him, is he really Vergil? Is he just another illusion he use to make? Or is he now a lost soul, looking for him? Why isn't he facing him? Why? His memory with him starting to fade again, he screams, he doesn't want to lose it! His body trembles hard, at least before he loses everything with him, at least let him see his face once more...

Aries laughed, "Aren't you going to turn back Vergil? He's there for now, then POOF! Gone! Gone! Hahaha!"

Vergil clenches his fist, he's just Dante piece of bad memory, and he causes him to be lonely, causes him to hate himself, yes, he's nothing but Dante's bad dream, his worst nightmare! He can't turn back, he just can't, but Dante's screaming ached him, tears starting to lingered in his eyes, but he hold it back. He can't cry, it's just weak!

Dante's voice fade into the dark, his hand fell down beside him, until the last memory was force out, his tears still running down his pale white cheeks, he doesn't remember anything, anyone, anywhere, even himself. He just cried, he doesn't know why, he looked at the silver blue figure in front of him, who's he?

Vergil sensed it, the feelings of lost, confused, and innocent. Dante lost it; he lost every memory now, lost... The sword in his wound pierce through him even more, he almost shrieked but he holds back. Aries pull out her sword; she's going to stab him, again, with full force!

Dante looked at the two fighting pairs, the sword pull out from the silver figure and it's going to stab him again, that person's going to die. His body started to move, why? For that person? Who's he? Why's he moving for him? Until the girl behind him shouted, "Vergil!" Dante froze a little, Vergil? Why's this name so familiar? The sword...!

STAB

Everyone there hold their breath, Lady screamed, Trish shoot off another scarecrow and run towards them, Nero immediately pull off his trigger and sweep off every single scarecrow in front his eyes and rushes towards them too. Vergil stand there, he's not stabbed. "Dante..."

The smaller figure looked up to him, both of their blue eyes met, the sword's in Dante's stomach. Vergil felt something snapped in his head, he kicked Aries away with her sword and let Dante laid on his lap. Dante shrieked a little when Vergil touched his wounds, but it heals after a while. Dante looked curiously at the figure that's caressing him now, does he know him? He's familiar...

"W-who're you?" Dante asked, so innocently but hurtful. It somehow hit somewhere in Vergil's heart, the tears collected in his eyes before roll down his cheeks, then on Dante's cheeks. Vergil tried to wipe away his tears, but it just keep flowing down like its endless, and it started to piss Vergil off.

"Stop it, curse it..." Vergil murmured while he wipes it away with his hand, Dante look at him, so curious, so familiar. "Who're you? You're familiar..."

Dante tried to ask again, he want to know, the man in front of him, crying, it makes him... somehow, hurt... Vergil looked at Dante, he was first time, speechless, and he's snapped a few minutes ago, yeah, he's going to make that girl pay!

Vergil pats Dante head, and stood up. His wounds' healed and he's ready to bring down that girl, curse her! CURSE!

Dante looked at Vergil, when he looks at his leaving figure, his heart ached again, but he doesn't understand why. He knows he seen this scene before, when? Where? He wanted to stop him. But he can't, he doesn't know, he felt, confused...

Vergil slashes Yamato forcefully at Aries arm, it torn and been thrown down the cliff. Vergil's anger triggers his devil from, dark blue aura spread across the cliff, everywhere! Like an angry mist, covering everything it sees. Aries trembled, no! How can he be this powerful! Just because of that useless baby brother!

Vergil senses her fear, he approached near her, closer to the cliff, closer and closer, Aries was then forced down the cliff by his enormous aura, but she managed to catch the end of the cliff. Vergil stepped on her hand; he stepped harder to make her fall. Dante looked at this, he felt weird. He wanted to stop the figure, it's like he's going to jump down there, again? When did this happen before?

Aries wanted to hold on but Vergil's step is too hard, she might give up before she knew it. No, she mustn't die! She WILL not die until one of the twins die! Her other free arm quickly formed into a sword like and stabbed Vergil's leg.

Lucky her, she stabbed his weak spot on his leg. Vergil kind of loses balance and Aries grab this chance. She grabs his leg and pulls it down with her. "I won't die without one of the son of Sparda! And YOU are going down with ME!"

Vergil tried to grab hold the edge, but he missed, instead of the edge, something caught his hand. Dante...

Dante's hand tremble so hard, even Vergil can feel it. Tears starting to form again and it runs down Dante cheeks, it dropped on Vergil's cheek as well. "S-stop... Stop... D-don't go..."

Did he remember him now? No, the confused feelings still wandered in Dante's mind, Vergil still can sense it. But Vergil somehow was glad, because Dante still concern about him, even without his memories, even he hated him...

"Dante, let go." Vergil said, Dante shook his head. He doesn't know why, why he refused to let him go. He might be a bad guy, or someone he doesn't know... But he still want to save him, hold him tight, he suddenly felt alone, like he's going to lose somebody again... When he lose somebody? How?

Vergil sighed, he knew, if he goes up, the bastard clinging under him will survive too. Since he's going to die, he just has to die a bit more meaningful, at least for Dante. Vergil struggle his hand off Dante's, Dante starting to cry even more, begging him not. Before Vergil fully drops down, he placed his forehead on Dante's, caress him a bit before he can't do this anymore...

"Goodbye Dante, don't miss me, okay?" After that his hand struggle off Dante's. Dante screamed, he wanted to catch his hand again, but he's no more to be seen. Dante started to panic, why? Why's he like this? For a complete stranger?

Suddenly his eyes widen, he holds his head, everything's back, his memory, everything. The last thing he knew, he was running around, asking Lady, Trish and Nero where's his weapons. "Please, where's Rebellion? Ebony? Ivory? Please! Give it to me! Give it to me! I want to go down there, V-Vergil's down there... Let me go...Let me go..."

Nero, Lady and Trish can only hold Dante still, let Dante shout and cried. They can't let him down, it's dangerous. Dante screamed and scream, he can't stop crying, he knelt on the ground, crying out his lost brother's name...

And this's when it ends... with tragedy...

* * *

it's not the end!lst chap'll b update soon!


	14. finale

yeah!final chap up!and this story's complete!if u wanna a sequel for this story, pm me or r&r in this story...thx 4 all who's reading this fic!

* * *

"How long is he been like this?"

"Don't know, weeks?"

Lady and Trish look at Dante from the kitchen. Ever since Dante witnesses Vergil's dead, again... Plus that his mind's still fragile and weak, his mind and heart shattered when Vergil fell down the cliff, again.

That night they dragged him back Devil May Cry, he keep on crying, and run around the shop, from top to bottom, bottom to top. Saying he wanted Rebellion, Ebony and ivory, he wants to save Vergil, he wants to go down to underworld to find him. They tried to comfort him but Dante really lost his mind, he keep on crying and screaming, they also are forced to hide Rebellion, Ebony and ivory so Dante won't do anything stupid...

The next few days, Dante break down, his tears can't stop flowing down. He curled himself in the corner, he hid himself in the darkness, he's scare, and he's alone now. He won't talk, he won't smile, he won't even budged from his position, he sleeps there, and most of the time, he cries there.

Every one of them tried to talk to him, comfort him, but it seems it didn't work out. Dante just sat there, his eyes locked on the door, it seems like he was waiting for someone's return, and they knew who's it, but they also knew that person ain't coming back, forever...

It was his third week, Dante still sat at the corner, and today he was humming something weird, even he himself doesn't know what he is doing. Lady, Trish and Nero sighed heavily, Nero walk towards Dante, lets try again, at least let him move from his current position...

"Dante..." No reply, Nero sighed lightly, he shook Dante a little, and that he earn a little shrieked from Dante. "Dante, come, Dante... Let's at least go upstairs, let's get some sleep first okay?"

Dante shivered when Nero tried to carry him, but soon Dante let Nero to do whatever he wants because he has no energy to push him away. Nero carries him upstairs and placed him on the bed, he then slowly covered Dante with the white blanket, and left quietly.

Trish and Lady were cleaning the living room, Lady soon knock down a calendar, which it seems so rare because Dante never keep one of these stuffs... Lady picked up the calendar and look at it, it was a few years back calendar, why do he still keeping this anyway?

She looks at a big red circle that marks... Tomorrow? What's tomorrow? She looks closely at the scribbles that... Our birthday? Wait! Wait a minute!

"BIRTHDAY!"

Trish shot up, she looks at Lady, and Nero was shocked on his way downstairs and almost rolls down stairs. They went near Lady and look at the calendar she's holding, Trish looks carefully and gasped. "T-tomorrow's Dante's birthday?"

Lady nodded, even though it's few years back's calendar, the day it circle on it it's the day tomorrow! Nero looks at the two girls. "Did he ever celebrate his own birthday?"

The two shook their heads, Dante used to celebrate his birthday with... Vergil... He got a half perfect amulet for his last birthday, and Vergil got the same. Lady found the two half perfect amulet in his drawer, a gold chained one and another silver chained. The silver one's Dante's whereas the gold one's Vergil's.

Dante found Vergil's half perfect amulet at the island where he fought a creature named Nelo Angelo, after its defeat it drops down this amulet where supposed to be Vergil's. Dante soon discovered, he killed his own brother...

It's almost night and the three of them was planning on a birthday party for Dante, just a small one, to make him happy, they hoped. The door knocked, faintly but it's still loud enough for them to hear. Nero sighed and walked towards the door, he thought he already put up the sign closed right? Well, they bought one, because Dante never had one.

"Sorry, the shop's closed for..." Nero mouth widen, eyes widen, his motion stopped. No way! It's... Lady and Trish walk towards the door, what's taking Nero so long to... They all gasped, it's raining outside, and the figure standing outside's wet and mostly covered with blood. The silver hair, blue coat, and Yamato...

"V-Vergil..."

Vergil just give a bitter smile, he doesn't know why he come back here, but... It's like a part of him wanted him to do this, he won't let Dante be alone, they're only each other had. "Can I see...? Dante?"

They nodded. "He's upstairs..." Vergil nodded signify he says thanks. He rushes upstairs and turned into the dark room. Here he remembers, he shared this room with Dante when they were just a little kid. He stepped inside the room, quietly and slowly. Dante was sleeping, well not really... He was crying and mumbling weird stuffs...

Vergil slowly sat beside Dante, carefully wipe away the blood stains in his hand, and he caressed Dante's hair carefully. The clock struck twelve o'clock, Vergil smiles, he hugged Dante lightly. "I'm sorry Dante, I won't leave you alone anymore, and we'll stay together from now. Happy birthday Dante..."

_**-The day after-**_

"Happy birthday Vergil! Dante!"

Dante giggled and blew out all the candles, Vergil just look at him, smiling. Dante smiled and threw his portion of cake towards Nero's face, Nero's suddenly snapped and soon you will find the store full with whipped cream and Nero furious shouting.

Lady and Trish laughed; Kyrie took out another cake, just for back up if they started 'cake fight'. Kyrie hand a small portion of strawberry cake to Vergil, Vergil smiled at her and look at Dante, who now having fun playing with whipped cream and cake.

"We're surprise you're still alive..." Lady opened the topic, Vergil shook his head, and he put his plate of cake down, and brings a cup of tea near his mouth. "I thought I was dead that time..." Yeah, that time he was covered in blood, Aries's body's beside him, and his vision's getting dizzier and dizzier, he almost can see hell that time. Maybe it's the end, really the end, for him...

But he suddenly thought of Dante, he still can hear Dante screaming his name up at the cliff, the feelings' back again, alone, fear, Vergil feel something roll down his cheek. Damn it; stop crying, why's he crying? He thought again, the memory he had when he was a child, with Dante.

Dante smiles to him, Dante annoys him, Dante somehow, bullies him, talk to him, hugged him, tell him stupid jokes and throwing his textbooks around because he doesn't want to study. Everything he had with Dante, Vergil's tears flow even more, and then when they were older, they fought, they battled. Dante scream at him, hate him, curse him... Vergil doesn't want this, he just want his late father's power, he want to protect Dante. When he witness his mother's dead, Dante's fear, he wanted to be strong, human's weak, he just want to be strong...

Somehow a power lifts him up from death, he must go and see Dante, he must live... Vergil stands up carefully and holds Yamato firmly, any demons on his way were executed, and he walks carefully along the way up. He thought again, the next three weeks' their birthday, that day, just that day! Just let him arrive there in time. At least if he were to die, he must tell Dante, that he still love him as his little brother, and happy birthday...

He reached the shop just in time, he was in joy, that time, that day, for the first time god blesses him, and he thanked god, for letting him live. Nero bought the three back to reality. "Dante's asleep..."

Vergil stood up and walked towards Dante, who curled in the couched and sleeps happily with that idiot smile on his face. Vergil carries him up and brings him to the room, he covered him with blanket and Vergil caressed his silver hair softly.

Outside the peaceful street, the shop sign still blinked on and off. What's the shop name again? Oh yeah, Devil May Cry.

* * *

Devil May Cry owned by Capcom...^^


End file.
